(TPP) At Odds
by Bakarina
Summary: Imagine: your kingdom has been at odds with another for a millennia, you have no intention of trying to get along with them especially since the current queen is absolutely infuriating. But...now your brother has fallen in love with the queen and married her! This is Rumor's current predicament. He loves his brother, but just wants Elsa to be pushed down a well...


A/N: Rumor-centric story and prequel to The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom! This gives some background on Rumor relationship with Elsa and a few other royals along with showing the, unfortunate, decline in the good relationship Truth and Rumor shared. (Ahh, can you smell that sweet, sweet angst in the air?)

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH, but I do own the OCs present.

* * *

 _'They weren't even supposed to meet.'_

Everyday since Truth's marriage to that infuriating Sunny Queen, Rumor curses the day he allowed Truth to come with him during his diplomatic trip to the Sunny Kingdom.

He never planned to stay long he was only going to _refuse_ every damn thing that came out of hellish Queen Elsa's mouth for the week he had to stay then leave. Yet somehow in that week Elsa got close to her brother and Truth was so convinced that he was _in love_!

Could you believe that? A single week and Truth already believed himself smitten with the one woman Rumor hated the most in the entire universe! He could have had any woman, but no, he had to "fall in love" (and even now, Rumor is convinced Truth's misguided and is mistaking infatuation for love) with Elsa.

Rumor tried his best to tell Truth as much, but he wouldn't hear it. He very adamantly said there was no other woman he could love as much as Elsa. Elsa, in turn, had a tight grip on Truth and insisted that he alone stay longer.

For better or for worst, the feelings of hatred Rumor had for Elsa was mutual on her part. She couldn't stand the _barbaric and primitive_ Huey Tlatoani* Rumor of the Temictli Kingdom. His brother, on the other hand, was quite agreeable.

Rumor tried to argue against this, but Truth also wanted to stay behind and, for the first time in a long time (since they were, but children), Truth spoke against his brother. The argument escalated to the point of Truth bursting into tears.

He even said some words he regretted soon after, "I _**hate**_ you Rumor!"

It shocked both of them. Rumor, silently, left the room without even so much as looking at Elsa or Truth. Despite regretting his choice of words immediately, Truth was frozen in place and couldn't even apologize although he desperately wanted to. The next morning Truth managed to finally apologize as Rumor, his servants, and the few nobility that came with them, were getting ready to leave on their ship.

Rumor nodded and told him it was fine, although, they were both probably aware that those words definitely cut deep and perhaps Rumor didn't actually think it was fine at all.

Despite knowing that in the back of his mind, Truth still decided to cautiously asked if he was allowed to stay and Rumor replied, rather curtly, with a "do as you like". Truth could swear he could tell that Rumor was hurt by his tone of voice, but he still desperately wanted to stay with Elsa, regardless of what Rumor wanted or how he felt about it.

Truth stayed behind with some servants and Rumor returned without his brother to the Temictli Kingdom.

Despite Truth's harsh words, Rumor wasn't angry at him nor did he hold it against him, but it did depress him. And the entire ordeal made his opinion of Elsa even worse if that was even possible.

 _'She must have seduced then brainwashed and drugged my brother, it's the only explanation.'_ He convinced himself.

Truth would send letter after letter to his brother at least once a week. And much to Rumor's chagrin, many were of how he and Elsa were getting along famously or how _wonderful_ Elsa was.

It was unfortunate, but Rumor had to admit that she did seem to be making his dear brother happy. He figured he'd just have to deal with it, but continued to pray to the Temictli gods and goddesses that Elsa would _**fall down a well or something and leave his beloved brother alone**_.

Truth would come home about a month later in tears. Rumor was ready to go and tear Elsa limb from limb, but Truth told her it wasn't her fault, but rather the Sunny Council and nobles that chased him away despite Elsa's insistence that they leave him be.

You see, in the Sunny Kingdom it is common for the queens to have a harem full of several men, Elsa was no exception (although hers was on a much smaller scale compared to past queens). However, once Truth stayed behind she began to spend less and less time with the men of her harem, devoting her complete attention to Truth. This infuriated the council and other nobles, some who had sent their sons to be part of the harem or were in it themselves. They decided if Truth was out of the way, Elsa would return to her duties to the harem and have one of them help her bear an heiress.

Rumor, although pitied his brother, hoped that now Truth would give up his foolish desire for Elsa. Becoming just one of several men in a harem was no life for Rumor's brother, he deserved the complete devotion of one wife just as he is prepared to give his complete devotion to her. For someone like Truth, a monogamous relationship suited him best. However, contrary to Rumor's belief and want, Truth wanted to fight for Elsa's heart and become part of her harem should it be the only way to be with her. The problem is he had no allies in the Sunny Kingdom. He tried to convince his brother to help him make those alliances needed to fight back against the nobles and council.

Making nice with anyone from the Sunny Kingdom was the last thing Rumor wanted to do if he was being honest, but his brother looked at him with a spark in his eye that Rumor had never seen him have before. A spark that showed his willingness to fight and fend for himself.

His meek and bashful brother, who preferred to follow his and his sister's lead, who refused to pick up a sword and preferred taking lessons of embroidery and music...finally, _finally...!_

He finally had something he wished to fight for...

And even though it was for the heart of the woman Rumor _**despised**_ the most in the entire universe, he decided to help his brother.

Of course, Rumor couldn't up and leave his kingdom so instead he instructed Princess Falsity, their older sister, to go back with Truth. Along with her Rumor sent out some more servants and a few of their best fighters (in the event the Sunny Nobles decide they want to make a fight out of this), and a scholar along with him.

Falsity and Truth were briefed by Rumor on who they were more likely to sway against the nobles and advisers along with telling them other ways to help. If Truth and Falsity could show their usefulness, it might help sway some of the more wishy-washy nobles (and those with no sons and have no clear stake in this) to prove that Truth marrying into the Sunny Royal Family would be a good thing.

The final thing Rumor told them before sending them back to the Sunny Kingdom, a year later, was to send back letters only in their native language and in codes. If their scheming was found out it could become a problem...

Luckily that never happened and Truth succeeded in gaining enough allies and secured a proposal from Elsa.

It took a few years, but he did it and their wedding day was set.

* * *

Rumor remembers the wedding all to well. It was the day the hellish queen became his sister-in-law, after all. Though as much as he hates Elsa it's not actually the only reason he remembers this day. What stuck in his mind the most was definitely seeing how elated Truth looked.

He smiled gently at his brother and congratulated him. Rumor was a bit more rude with Elsa though.

" _I wish you'd fall down a well_." Rumor muttered. Thankfully, it was so noisy that there was a zero percent chance that Truth or Elsa heard him.

"Pardon me, _brother-in-law_ , I didn't catch that." Elsa smiled, clearly wanted to annoy him by referring to him as brother-in-law.

Rumor mustered his best (fake) smile and told her, "I said I wish you well."

The entire event was quite extravagant, Elsa insisted upon it. The wedding was held at the Sunny Palace and master chefs from every kingdom were called to come cater, many royals across the universe came for the celebration, and there was even a _parade_!

Rumor wasn't too fond of such boisterous events so he tried to blend into the background as often as possible. He was kept company with Elsa's older brother Oswald, who also wasn't very fond of such grand spectacles. The two conversed of this and that and Oswald tried to put in a good word about his sister every once in a while. Oswald knew that Elsa and Rumor didn't ever really see eye to eye, but they were all family now and, if nothing else, the two should learn to have an amicable conversation. One that didn't have thinly veiled threats within every sentence and one that would not end with the entire room fearing a war would begin soon.

As the festivities ended Rumor prepared to leave.

As he was preparing to board his ship, Truth spoke with his twin brother. "Thank you for coming Rumor it...it really means a lot."

"Of course, why wouldn't I come to my own twin's wedding?" Rumor grinned. "Off ya go now. Your... _wife's_ waiting for you." Rumor said through gritted teeth. Despite everything, Rumor still couldn't bring himself to like Elsa.

Truth gave a rather sad smile for a brief moment before beaming and returning to Elsa's side.

"You're welcome to stay longer you know." Liu Zhi told him. "Falsity decided to stay for a bit longer to rest. I'm sure the entire thing must've taken a lot out of you too."

"Thanks for the offer, but...I shouldn't leave Temictli for too long."

"Heh, sure that's the only reason?"Liu Zhi whispered to him.

"It's not, but I'm sure the other reason is obvious without me having to say anything yeah?"

Rumor was on his way back to his own kingdom a few hours later. And that's when Rumor began to first think: _'They weren't even supposed to meet.'_

Because no matter how much he loved Truth, no matter how much he wanted him to be happy, a part of him still couldn't accept the fact that it was Elsa who managed to make him so happy and he doubted that part of him would ever accept it...

* * *

A/N: How Truth managed to win over allies and secure a proposal from Elsa will be told in his own prequel story.

Huey Tlatoani – Emperor/King in Nahuatl and how they called the ruler in the Aztec Empire and how male rulers will be referred to in the Temictli Kingdom (female equivalent is _**Cihuatlahtoani**_ ).

The Temictli Kingdom takes inspiration from the Aztec and Mayan Empires along with the Latin American countries Mexico and El Salvador.

Meanwhile the Sunny Kingdom will take inspiration from Ancient China and European countries like England and France (strange combo, but roll with it).


End file.
